Good Cop
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: WARNING! EROTICA! A "Peaches and Roses" kind of erotica. After seeing JGL in his cop uniform for DKR, I just can't help myself. Arthur shows up at Ariadne's door treating her to her secret fantasy . Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

** WARNING! EROTICA!**

** We can call this a squeal to "Peaches and Roses". I have been meaning to do a second part to that for a while now and never had the right motivation. I just wasn't feeling it. But seeing JGL in his cop uniform for DKR, I'm feeling it again! **

** Check out my profile pic if you have not seen him. Tell me you don't love him!**

** Since seeing him in his cop uniform for the DKR, I have wanted to write a FF about it. He looks so damn good. Love the swagger! **

** Lazarus76 gave me the idea but this is dedicated to JGL. He brought this on himself looking all hot and Arthur-esq in the uniform. Love you baby! Can't wait for the movie!**

Good Cop

~ Ariadne heard a noise. The sound of breaking glass in her empty apartment. She had been hovering on the precipice of sleep and tiny tendrils of the dream world were invading her mind. The reverberation of movement in what should have been her empty living room made her freeze like a frightened rabbit and huddle there under her covers. She strained her ears to hear a noise again as her heart beat wildly in her chest.

She tried to pick up the noise again. But only silence could reach her. Slowly, quietly, she left her bed and reached for her cell phone. In her careful, well practiced French, she told the operator their was someone in her apartment.

~ "Madam, we see no evidence of _any_ intruders." The congenial little police officer and his partner said after looking over her small living room. They were both older and used to the nervous calls of skittish residents in the relatively safe neighborhood.

They looked over the doors and windows of her rooms and pronounced that none of them had been pried or forced open.

Ariadne felt foolish. Perhaps she had been dreaming and had only imagined she had heard something.

"I'm sorry to have dragged you down here." She apologized in English. The two French Police officers were kind and polite.

"Madam, there is nothing to be sorry for. One can not be too careful." One of the older men said.

"Just don't open the door unless you know who it is first." The other Officer said. She nodded and thanked them again and the made their leave.

~ "Are you sure you don't want me to come over?" Arthur said over the phone. "I don't mind driving all night."  
>"No, it's alright. I must have just imagined it." Ariadne told him. "I feel so stupid." She confessed.<p>

"Your_ not_ stupid." The Point Man said affectionately. "You can't be too careful."

"I know, I only wish the police they had sent over were better looking and younger." She admitted. The lack of sleep and the fact that it was only one in the morning made her feel giddy.

"Why is that?" Arthur asked. His low, sexy voice teasing her.

"I've always had a thing for police. I think it's the uniform." She admitted slyly. "That and they have such authority and protectiveness."

"Oh really? You never told me this." Arthur said. "I guess I should have become a cop." The Point Man said ruefully.

"No, if you were a cop I would be worried about you all the time and all the women would be after you." She admitted. He chuckled.  
>"So are you going to bed now?" He asked as she snuggled back under her covers. She like to hear his voice as she was curling into her bed.<p>

"Yes, when are you going to be back?" She asked feeling sleepy.

"In the morning. The job went pretty well. Cobb and the client were both happy." He told her softly. She could almost feel him kissing her goodnight.

"I love you." he breathed into the phone.  
>"I love you to." She whispered before hanging up and falling off into happy slumber.<p>

~ She had been sleeping heavily when a loud forceful banging bolted her awake.

"Ma'am!" Came a sharp voice. Insistent, authoritative, and almost brutal. "I need you to open the door!"

For the second time that night, Ariadne felt her heart start to beat wildly in her chest as fear took hold of her. It was three in the morning and someone was pounding on her door so forcefully it shook the frame. It came again, that pounding.

"Ma'am!" The man on the other side called again. More insistent and angry. His accent not French at all but American.

"Who... who is it?" She said pulling on a robe and brushing her hair away from her face.  
>"Police! I need you to open your door." He said angrily.<p>

"Your people were just here." She told him through the closed door. "Everything's alright."

"Ma'am, I'm not going to tell you again to open this door." Came the man's stern voice.

Something in that voice struck a cord. It was familiar, but not in the way she was expecting.

"Arthur?" She said in disbelief as she turned the lock tumblers and opened her door.

There he stood, fully decked out in a Gotham PD beat cop's uniform. Complete with badge and belt.  
>"Arthur?" She whispered again. A hand going to her mouth as she tried to smother a smile. He looked so handsome, it would have been a very good career choice for him indeed.<p>

"Ma'am, is there someone in your apartment?" The Point Man said seriously. His face a deep scowl. She cleared her throat and half hid herself behind her front door.

"Um, no. No, Officer, I'm all alone." She admitted sensing immediately this was a part of the game they so often loved to play.

"I need to search the premises and make sure. We've had some worried calls." He said resting his hands on his belt. His "costume" was even complete with a real side arm.

"It's very late officer." She said trying to keep a strait face and not focus on how powerful and commanding he looked just now. It almost made her knees go weak at the very sight of him. She loved this side of him. This sobering darkness that he would occasionally let lose on her.

The Point Man had certain... _needs_. Needs that he had only begun to share with her. They had played their games of tying her up and blindfolding her, but never role playing. She felt a certain fire start to stir with in her body now as she could just imagine what he had planed for her.

"Ma'am, I'm not asking." Arthur said. His tone completely cold and professional. She could almost swear he was police man at her door.

She stepped aside and allowed him to enter her apartment. The sound of his heavy shoes and leather belt moving with his body sent waves of pleasure into her brain.

"Where did you get that?" She asked in a whisper as she shut and locked the door behind them. He turned around to face her. His eyes were cold and angry.

"Get what, ma'am?" He asked.

She smiled and shook her head. He was in character, fully. He would not break from it until he was ready. She had no choice but to play along.

"Ma'am do you live alone?" He asked.

"Um, yes officer. My boyfriend is out of town. Won't be back till tomorrow." She told him.

"Well, there have been a lot of break ins. We have to check into each apartment." He told her looking around each room. Perfectly true to the role he was in.

"Well, thank you so much for coming out." She told him. "I feel safer already." She said.

She couldn't help herself. She made a slight reach for the fabric of his coat. He just looked so handsome, she had to touch him.

Quick as lightning, his hand grabbed hers. Not in a forceful way that would hurt her. Never, would he hurt her. But his cold, biting eyes and scowl turned on her and made her quiver in slight fear.

"Ma'am, were you reaching for my gun?" He almost growled.

"Um, no Officer. I wasn't..." She found herself stammering like a school girl who had gotten into trouble.

"Well I think you were. It's a very serious offense. What you just did."

I'm sorry, sir." She whispered.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be good enough." He growled. "Your said your all alone here?" He asked looking around them once more.

"Yes." She almost squeaked. A delicious thrill like fear went down her body making her sex quiver with electric joy.

"Good." The Police Man said.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ Arthur had been the second person she had called after the police. He had been asleep and jolted awake at hearing his lover's worried claims that she was not alone in her apartment. He made her stay on the line with him till the police arrived as he fumbled on clothes and packed a bag. He was going to return to Paris that night.

They spoke briefly after the Police left and she told him about her likings of men in uniform. He found his curiosity, as well as his body, aroused by the admission. She was a closed wall when it came to her own sexual desires. Where as he was an open book, taking her on a sinful journey into his carnal needs, she was much more reserved and skittish about what she wanted.

Yet now, she was telling him what she liked. It was something simple and easy. Something he could give her. Something he _wanted_ to give her. She gave him so much sexually. Allowing him to have her in the way he needed to have her. She worked very hard to be a good submissive to him. To trust him and allow him to care for her. It had not been easy at times, but they were getting there. He had never felt so happy as he was when he was with her.

Yet when he wanted to provide for her needs, she became suddenly shy. Now, there was a wonderful opportunity to give her something. A fantasy he could make real for her. He knew if he did this, she would love him just as much as she had forced him to love her.

It was a easy matter. Only last year, he and Cobb had infiltrated the Gotham Police Department and preformed an Extraction on one of their high level officers. Arthur had obtained perfect uniforms, strait from the manufacture. Right down to the badge, leather belt and side arms. He had never given the uniform much thought after the job. He didn't really understand the fascination women had with men in uniforms, but he would not question it.

He drove the two hours back to Paris and made a quick stop at his place to change. The uniform was heavy, not at all like the light, easy to wear suits he was used to. The winter weather outside dictated he wear the coat as well as the turtle neck. He would be too cold otherwise. But it looked more realistic this way. The belt filled with gear didn't help either. He loaded it perfectly. The way he had researched how all cops wore their gear. He went ahead and did everything. Mace, a loaded glock and two sets of handcuffs. A brief guilty smile flew across his face as his eyes lit up. Just thinking of her pale, sweet flesh contrasting with the shine of those cuffs.

He knew she enjoyed being restrained. It had surprised him how much exactly. She often demanded that he leave her tired up all night. It was something he always readily agreed to. She looked so beautiful tied up. He would often reply the images of her like that in his mind. At times he was missing her, when they were on a job and he could not touch her.

The Point Man shook his head and broke lose all those thoughts. His body was becoming too aroused already. He had too cool himself off if he expected to make it to her and do what he had come to do.

~ He drove to her place. That late at night, no one saw him and if they did, they didn't look twice at him in the American Police uniform. The uniform made him feel powerful. Like he was more in control then normal. He held his head higher, he felt stronger and more capable. His mind tried to hold onto that feeling. It was the perfect way to feel when he was with her.

He had been to loud and aggressive when he banged on her door. His blood raging in his veins almost making his body raw. His erection was already starting to make its self known. Screaming with it's own violent wants.

When she opened the door, her eyes were bleary from interrupted sleep. She looked serenely beautiful. Her cheeks a healthy pink from sleep. Her face reddened sharply as her eyes raked over his uniform.

Unlike him, and most men, she did nothing to hide the fact she was looking at his body. She didn't need to steal glances at him or act nonchalant about how much she appreciated his appearance.

He proudly stayed in character as she let him inside her home. He wanted her to be bad, he wanted her resistant. He hand itched to spank her. To feel her body jerk and hear her moan helplessly under his hand. He wanted to see her bottom redden under his blows that made her skin burn hot.

"Good." he said when she told him innocently that she was alone.

"Officer, there's no one in here. I think you've searched my home enough." She said hotly. She was loving this new game of theirs, he could tell. Her cheeks were flushed and her smile was threatening to spoil the tension of the moment.

"Ma'am, I don't like your attitude." He said in his sternest voice. The voice he used whenever he she had been bad and _discipline_ was eminent.

~ It was like all the breath had been knocked out of her. Ariadne stopped breathing and almost felt faint as he his deep cutting voice reached out and made her legs grow weak. Her panties were already damp and now her desire was practically on fire from the promise of discipline.

The Police Man casually stepped closer to her.  
>"Now, you don't want me to do things to keep you in line. Do you?" He asked. His lips were merely inches from hers. His hot breath kissing her but his lips were painfully faraway.<p>

Her core was suddenly powerful and wanting. It felt like a depraved monster that had sprouted claws and fangs.

She pulled back her hand and slapped him hard on the face. Her hand making perfect contact with his handsome face. But she was not striking Arthur. Not her Team mate, not her teacher or her friend. Perhaps she was not even striking the lover who whispered sweet, kind things to her at night. No, she was striking her Dom. She was striking the man who tied her up, who spanked her, who exposed her body to his demonic lust.

All with her permission and gratitude.

~ Arthur was stunned. The shock of this petite woman hitting him with such force made the blood rush wildly through his body. He could suddenly feel every nerve come alive. She had become so much more violent lately. Her need to be restrained early during their time together becoming necessary for his safety. He never gave a thought to hurting her. Her slap didn't hurt him a bit. Only made the rock like hardness of his erection become even more hungry for her.

Swiftly, he grabbed her small slender hands. Careful, always careful, not to harm her.

"Ma'am, that was assaulting an officer." He growled, eyes angry and sharp. His other hand going to her hair as he pulled her face close to his.

They both knew what was coming. Her _discipline_ was next. It would have to be sever and ruthless. She had become too wonton and out of line. He was having difficulties keeping her the demure submissive she had always promised to be.

"Remember your safe word." He whispered hotly into her ear. His hand gently on her cheek.

She looked up at him with frightened doe-like eyes. Tears already blooming there.

"I love you." She mewed back as he pulled her to the couch and over his lap.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ The cuffs slid into his hands easily. The metal making a distinct clicking sound like a zipper as he closed them in over themselves ensuring they would work.

"Put your hands in front of you." He ordered.

His erection was painful now. Straining against the fabric of his pants. Raging to be freed. His beloved had elicited a primal instinct in him. He would discipline her now, and he would do it well. He ached to see her hands forced tougher and helpless to him.

Ariadne seemed to feign apprehension before obeying him. She knew what he intended to do. The hard slap she had given him had brought this on herself. Arthur kept his eyes locked on hers as she guiltily offered up her slender writs to him. Carefully, and with respectful gentleness, he secure her with the cuffs. She felt her heart race at the thrill of being bound. Her cheeks burning hot with the promise of what was to come.

How she loved this, every second of this slow, purposeful torture. The cuffs were not too tight, but didn't allow much room for escape. She looked up at him helplessly as he pulled her over onto his lap.

Gracefully as always, Arthur managed to sit down on the sofa at the same time he pulled her over his knees. Her bottom sticking up shamefully as her legs, torso, head and arms dangled off his body.

With a certain glee, she felt her bottom tingle with the anticipation of her spanking. She had grown to love them. The feel of each stinging swat was not unlike her lover thrusting into her. Her body would move and accept each one and her mind soon associated the spanking with sexual fulfillment.

She bit her lip hard as his long fingers grazed over her lacy panties. He was always buying her underwear now. Just as he always shaved her intimate areas each morning after their bath time. It was his right and she allowed the pampering. It felt wonderful to have his large hands on her delicate folds. Expertly grooming her and pampering her.

She could _feel_ him. Feel that arousal growing for her under his clothing. His pants doing little to hide it.

Her desire was starving. It would feel so good to have that hardness on her swollen need. Just pressing against her, despite the barrier of clothing. She maneuvered herself slightly on his lap as he moved her panties down.

He was rubbing her bottom, getting her skin used to his touch. Preparing her for the abuse she was about to endure.

His hardness felt right and perfect on her hungry sex. She could easily ride his bulge while he was spanking her and he would never know she was getting off. Her lover seemed far too interested in running his artful hands over her exposed skin.

A sharp slap, and she gasped. Her hips rocking with the force of it. She let out a satisfied groan as she let her legs drift slightly apart. Allowing his erection, still in his pants, to rub against her folds. To agitated her, satisfy her. His hands returned to the skin he had just injured. Rubbing it, soothing it. Feeling the warmth he had caused on her flesh.

Another sharp, stinging slap and then another. Each one quicker then that last. Ariadne felt her face run red with shame as she was rocking her wet sex over his erection. She was climaxing with each slap of his hand. She rode his hardness as he spanked her mercilessly. She didn't feel any pain as each slap made her hips and body rock over his erection. Sending waves of pleasure crashing through her body.

She barely realized she was moaning loudly as she buried her face in the couch cushions. Her sex was alive and ripe under his hands. She could endure his abuse all day, but she knew she needed more. She needed the fulfillment he could never deny her.

~ He knew what she was doing. His beautiful submissive lover was acting like a common slut. Riding him as he punished her. Getting off on what was supposed to be discipline. An anger boiled in him that contorted his handsome face in a rage.

His hands, so firm and gentle on her, suddenly stopped her discipline.

"Stand up!" He commanded harshly.

~ Shocked, Ariadne tried to act innocent. His hands forcing her off his lap. Away from her guilty, stolen pleasure. He helped her to standing as she was feeling dizzy from her punishment.

"Arthur..." She said meekly.

"No." He warned.  
>"<em>Officer<em>." She corrected more formally. The uniform alone making her her more respectful to him in it's odd and powerful way. It made her feel like she was in trouble in more ways then one.

"That's right." He growled. "Don't think I didn't know what you were doing. I won't have that. This is not for you to _get off_." He said in a voice that actually made her afraid.

She didn't know what to say. She had been called out. Caught in the act.

"I... I didn't." She tried to say. He was shaking his head. Angry and frightening.

~ What to do with her? How to show her _he_ was in command? What to do, when punishment didn't work? She enjoyed her spankings too much. Was willfully disobedient just to get them. How could he rein her back in? Make her the beautiful submissive again. The one he wanted. He needed.

His mind raced over ideas when one finally reached him and took hold.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ She loved him. She trusted him. She _knew_, deep into her bones, he loved her too. When her lover pulled her small body to standing, she had to keep reminding herself of this.

'He loves me, I love him.' She kept thinking. 'I trust him, he would_ never_ hurt me.'

He was still fully bedecked in his officer's uniform and looked intimidating and almost frightening. Her mind fumbled feebly over her safe word as his strong hands were pulling at her. She could shout it out. End the game. The power was all hers. Arthur respected her safe word. He never broke trust. Instead, she stumbled after him. Trusting him irrationally.

Arthur, his face a cold mask of anger, pulled his prize to the large doorway of her bedroom. It was a wide arch, one that required two folding doors to close it off from the rest of the apartment. Her body was almost too short to reach it's top most frame. Her lover pulled her up on tip toe as he caught the links of the cuffs on a sturdy part of the archway's housing.

Her small body was suddenly stretched. She was up on tip toe. Her arms held tightly over head as he left her almost dangling there.

"Art-... Officer?" She caught her self.

"I've noticed you've stopped saying _sir _as often as you should have." He said darkly. His heavy shoes tromping across the floor behind her as he circled her slowly. His cold angry eyes appraising her.

He should un-cuff her. Just one hand, to get that pretty night gown off her. A gown he had bought her when he was Italy last week. It fit her beautifully, With her hands stretched so far over her head, the short little slip of lacy fabric rode up too high on her thigh and butt. Exposing her in a lewd and beautiful way.

Filled with lust and fury at the woman he loved more then breathing, he started to rip it off her.

"Arthur!" She cried out horrified.

"_THAT!_" He spat back at he casually ripping away the gown leaving her naked and glorious. "Is not 'Sir', your safe word, or 'Officer'." He said. His eyes cutting into her with their wrath.

Ariadne watched sadly as he threw the remnants of that beautiful night dress on the floor. She had loved it. He had sent it to her while working on an extraction job. He had stopped in the middle of the mission to think of her and send her something. She remembered answering the door in nothing but that when he came back home. A smile lighting up his entire face at the sight of her.

Now, her beautiful lover was not the same. He looked at her with a powerful lust mixed with barely contained indignation.

"I can see that our normal spankings are no longer a punishment for you." He said sadly. He stood before her. His uniform giving him such authority over her just now. She found herself truly worried that she was in trouble. He looked handsome and intimidating.

Her sex pulsed as she became wetter at the sight of him.

"It's not just your acting like a greedy slut." he went on. "It's your lack of respect to me." He fumed grabbing a hair brush from her dresser. Her eyes went wide as she started to lightly struggle against her restraints. He circled around her again. His large hands making contact with her body. Brazenly touching where he pleased. His fingers caressing her beasts, he stomach, her butt. Even running carelessly over her wet, wanting desire. Making her legs go weak.

"You agreed, when we went on this journey, that you would be my submissive. That you would be my perfect plaything. For me to use to my enjoyment." He went on. She squirmed as her sex burned alive with need. He could take care of her, right now. If he loved her, he would un-cuff her and take her to bed. Ravishing her all night. Still in the uniform.

"You have used my love for you to get what you want." He breathed into her ear. Making her heart race.

She knew he was right. She knew she had promised to be his perfect submissive. But they had not planned to fall so deeply in love with one another. She knew he loved her. Knew she loved him. She _did _use that loved for her as a weapon. When she didn't get what she wanted, or to get what she wanted. She knew his love for her was too strong to refuse her.

"I..." She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry, sir." she finally whimpered.

She kept a frightened eye on that hairbrush he still had clutched in his hand. Her naked body artfully exposed as she had to keep herself up on tiptoe. Her breasts were forced out and her wetness open and on display.

She didn't have time to say anything else as a hard, unforgiving slap hit her already reddened bottom. She jumped and almost lost her balance as the sharp pain hit her. He had used that hairbrush to spank her. It's plastic was less wielding then his hands. Hands that he now rubbed over the area he had just harmed. Soothing the red, burning flesh.

"Do you like this?" He asked.

"No." She lied. Gasping for air.

"What?"He growled.

"No... _Sir_." She corrected slowly. Her rebellious nature still taking hold of her.

"That's better." He huffed.

Another biting, stinging slap hitting her. Making her dance on her toes even more. His hands rubbed over her again, but not for not long as three more painfully sharp blows hit her. She had to bite her lip as her spanking continued.

"Do you like this?" He said hoarsely.

"No... Sir!" She gasped out between each slap. Her body was jerking with each and every hit but not moving too much away from his line of fire.

"I think you do." He said playfully. Sensing her inner self coming out. "I think you like this. You haven't used your safe word." He pointed out as her cheeks burned with the shame of once again being called out.

"Say you like this!" He suddenly shouted. Another hit making contact with her bottom. Making it sting. "Say you like this, or I'm going to stop!" He threatened. "Say it!"

"I like it!" She gasped out helplessly. Not wanting him to stop. Her wetness so wild she was surprised it had not escaped down her legs. "Please." She said as finally he eased his abuse. Her spanking reduced to nothing more them playful swatting that he rubbed away with his hands.

"Your bottom is so red." He breathed into her ear as his hands ran over the hot skin. His own breathing was just as labored as hers. "It's beautiful."


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ What she wanted, was for her lover to un-cuff her. To pull her free of that archway and take her to their bed. For him to take his clothes off and make love to her in that tender and sacred way he always did when his frustrations were spent and he was calm and happy.

~ Arthur, had no such plans. He was in pain. Throbbing, importunate pain that would not cease until it was satisfied. Irrationally, he was angry at her. This beautiful women he loved so dearly. A creature he cherished above all others.

He wanted to see her suffer. To see her humiliated. He had to curse himself later for being so wrong and perverted. He would later beg her forgiveness for his sadistic abuse. Hope she would forgive him. Right now, the demon boiling alive within him would not be deterred.

She looked so beautiful like this. More pleasing to him then she had ever appeared before. Like a piece of art work. Her naked body stretched long and lean. Her breasts standing freely out for him. Her butt red and her skin hot. Her breathing was labored and her large eyes kept flicking wildly over him. Clearly worried and slightly afraid.

He could see how ready she was. Feel the dampness that shown between her legs. Her thighs trying bashfully to conceal it. He had to have her, just like this. He would try for absolution afterwords. Now, she belonged to him.

His lips were all over her body as he was unzipping his pants. Freeing his angry member. The sharp feel of air on it felt good and satiated.

She was gasping and moaning as his lips tickled her skin. Kissing all over her. His hands went to her bottom. She was so lightweight and small that he easily lifted her up.

~ She instantly knew what he was going to do. His long, lean body was strong enough, but the irrational fear of his penetration made her pause in her pleasure. He intended to take her standing up. While she was still ludicrously restrained over the archway.

"Sir?" She cried out feebly. Reminding herself that she was at his will and his mercy. She dared not call him anything but sir. Her discipline had been harsh, even if she had enjoyed it.

"Remember your safe word." He said gently into her ear. She realized she was nodding. Accepting her fate.

~ He slid into her passage easily. Gravity doing most of the work as a the sudden change of altitude made her dizzy. She wasn't used to being up so high. Her lover holding her up so that her head was taller then his. It gave her an unexpected, and rarely seen view of her world.

He sex was soaking wet and hungry for his intrusion. She could feel everything about him. She felt the fabric of his uniform. The cold metal of the badge and the leather of his belt. Her skin was so hot, everything else felt almost cold.

She soon realized he was far more debilitated then her. At the moment of his claim, he had suddenly become so weak and gasping. Her sheer hold on him crippeling him even though she was the one restrained.  
>"Ari-" he panted helplessly as his hand held her closer. His free hand going to the housing that held the cuffs up. Inexplicably, she was freed. Her hands no longer forced over her head, but allowed to be lowered. She was still handcuffed but her arms were allowed to encircle her lover's neck and hold fast to him.<p>

The delighted joy of him inside her as he still held her up, was and easy to enjoy position. She was lightweight and he was dexterously strong enough to hold her.  
>"Arthur." She whispered reverently as she could feel herself close to her own completion. Her arms holding fast to him as he tried valiantly to hold her up on his shaft while carrying her to their bed.<p>

He almost failed in his mission by crashing the both of them on the bed. His landing resulting in a wild beast being let lose. She soon became the victim of the Police Man's uncontrolled lust. His unrestrained pumping and thrusting quickly brought forth screams of pleasure from her.

He has to hold her down, a job made easy by the cuffs as she tried to claw at him. Her own orgasm ripping though her body.

His lips were on hers as he whispered tender loving things to her. Sentiments she was to crazed to hear on understand. All she could focus on was her lover, looking so commanding and powerful in the uniform. Looking not like the Point Man at all, but her protector.

It was with an exhausted feeling that he finally came after her. His beautiful lover, her skin looking perfect in the silver cuffs. She was bathed in sweat as he kissed her to sleep.

~ He left her there. To sleep off her sudden work out. The Point Man, felt strangely energized. Sex always did that to him. It left his blood feeling too spirited to go to sleep himself. As she slept peacefully, he removed the uniform. He would have to wash it. Keep it at the ready for her now. She had enjoyed it, loved him for it.

He cast his eyes at her. Her delicate, perfect wrists still bound by the silver cuffs. He smiled at her affinity to be left tied up. That she liked to be bound by him while she slept. She told him it made her feel safe. Like the uniform, he didn't question it.

Arthur took a long shower and tried to stop himself from smiling. His lover had broken him. He knew that. She had such control over him. His own control was just an illusion.

He had intended to discipline her much more that night. But his own carnal needs forced him to take her. He could not be angry about it. He loved her too much for that. He could forgive her for her laps in respect to him just as she would forgive him for being the animal he had become.

As was his habit, he called the florist as soon as they were open. He always sent her a massive arrangement of flowers after he had taken her this way. His apologies for his behavior inscribed on a card.

A _sincere_ apology for not being a gentleman. For being a victim of his own lust. Also a reminder that he would not be a gentleman again.*

*** I realize I used that same line in my "Dream Series" but its a god one. Kinda sexy. **

*** We saw "Warrior" last night on DVD. A VERY good movie. Tom Hardy was excellent! I don't know who did a better job, JGL in "50/50" or Tom Hardy in "Warrior". What is it with these sexy men in "Inception"? It is just me? **

*** My friend and I also saw a preview of Tom Hardy's new movie "This Means War" It looks really good. Check it out on YouTube. Tell me you don't love him. Go on, try and tell me you don't love him! **

** I'm so proud of both Mr. Eames and Arthur. Can't wait to see the BOTH of them in DKR. **

** After seeing "Warrior", I may have an ending for my "Four Lovers".**


End file.
